


What He Doesn't Know

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday commision, Connie's got it bad for Kevin, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Netorare, Vaginal Sex, commission, hardcore makeouts, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven's left Beach City, leaving Connie by her lonesome. Eventually she's gonna want someone there for her, right?
Relationships: Kevin/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What He Doesn't Know

Connie’s heart raced as she sat in the car, hands absentmindedly fiddling with each other as she watched the world go by.

Steven had just left no less than a couple hours ago for his trip across the country. And already she was missing him. Missing him to the point where she turned to the first person that she knew would be interested in a hook up.

Kevin kept his eyes on the road as he was making his way toward his usual make out spot outside of Beach City. A grin settled on his face as he already had a good idea of what he wanted to do with the young lady. She already sounded so desperate over the phone; it’d be rude to not give her what she wanted.

After a few more minutes of driving, Kevin parked his car on the hill, turning it off as turned to Connie, a knowing grin on his face.

Connie faced him as well, her own face flushed and anxious as she stared at him.

“What? What’s with that face? Don’t tell me you’re backing out already, huh?” He teased, reaching over to cup her chin.

Connie glanced to the side, “It’s not that, it’s just…I’m worried Steven will find out.”

“Pfft, so long as we don’t tell him, he’ll never know. Besides, you said he’s skipped town, right? Gonna be out there for who knows how long, he’ll probably do the same.” Kevin said, lightly caressing Connie’s chin.

Connie tensed up at the idea, though she couldn’t exactly call herself innocent or anything. Look where she is right now.

She then relaxed as she turned back at him, a more determined look in her eyes. “Alright. I’m ready.”

“Uhp, what’s my name~” Kevin smirked, leaning closer to Connie’s face, smiling as he watched how bright it blushed. She knew what he wanted to hear.

“…D-Daddy.” Connie answered, a running up her back as the word slipped out of her. It felt so strange, so…right.

“Good girl~” Kevin praised before pressing his lips to hers, kissing the young lady as he began to pull her into his lap. He could feel her kissing him back, parting her legs as she sat on his lap. He began reaching down to Connie’s shorts, hands slipping inside them as he groped her pantied buttocks, earning a soft moan from the young girl.

The two kept making out, tongues dancing together as Connie wrapped her arms around Kevin, pulling him close. She found herself grinding against the other’s crotch, her heart racing as she could feel his hardness.

Kevin massaged her buttocks, grinding back against her as he enjoyed the taste of the inside of her mouth. This was going absolutely swimmingly.

After a few more seconds of the teasing friction and kissing, Kevin pulled away, looking into Connie’s eyes as both of them were gasping for breath. A strand of saliva connected their lips as they setting sun illuminated behind Connie.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Kevin said softly, earning a surprised gasp from Connie and a blush.

“Wow…thanks, Kev- ah!” She cried out as she was suddenly lifted out of the car by him. She clung onto him tightly as he stepped out of the vehicle. “Wh-What are you doing?!” She asked, hearing him unlock the back door of his car before setting her down in the backseat. The next thing she knew, he was frantically undoing her shorts, his eyes focused on her crotch.

She certainly wasn’t opposed to it, allowing the other to do what he desired. Once her shorts and panties were off, her wet cunt was exposed to the world. Her heart was racing faster as she knew what was coming up next. Her eyes focused on his tented crotch, ready for him to whip it out.

To her surprise, however, he watched him kneel down in front of her, his face in front of her crotch before he brought his lips to her sex, prompting a surprised cry of bliss from the young woman.

Kevin hummed softly as he eagerly lapped against Connie’s cunt, the taste, smell, and texture of it already getting the young man more riled up than he was before. His tongue kept circling up and down and all around her lower lips, occasionally prodding against them as well.

“Ahh~ Daddy~” Connie moaned out, mouth agape and eyes half-lidded as she reached a hand down to rest on his hair. She found herself bucking and rutting desperately against his mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel him go as hard as he could.

He began pushing his tongue against her, now partly inside her cunt. Judging from the screams of pure bliss, he could guess that he was on the right track He began circling his tongue deeper and deeper into her tight, dark cunt, feeling her arousal drip onto his chin the more he pushed.

“Daddy! Daddy, please! I’m so close!~” Connie warned with a moan, bucking faster against the other’s face as she could feel herself already edging close to orgasm. Just a little more, just a little bit more!

Kevin already had his tongue to the base of her sex, using all strength in his jaw to circle around inside her. His hands kept a firm grip on her hips as he eagerly awaited her climax.

“Daddy!! Daddy!! Daddyyyyyy!!~” Connie shot her head back in a moan, legs instinctively wrapping around his head as she pushed him in deeper against her crotch. All the while, she tightened around his coating it and his lips with her orgasm, it dripping down his chin and onto the seat.

Unexpected, but Kevin didn’t dare pull away, proud that he was making the other feel so good. He remained there for a good few seconds before he felt Connie’s legs get weak around his head, as well as hear the sound of her breathing hotly.

He looked up at her as he pulled his head away, also catching his breath as he looked down at her. “Wow…what do you think, babygirl?” He asked.

Connie turned to him, a huge smile on her face as she locked eyes with him. “It felt amazing, daddy~ Your mouth is so good~” She remarked.

“Well, if you think my mouth is good…” He smirked, now finally taking his pants off, undoing his belt as his hard member popped out, throbbing and eager for attention.

Connie’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of it, feeling herself once again ready for another round.

She watched as he climbed in the car, crawling right on top of him as he lined the tip of his member up to her eager sex, prompting a soft moan out of her.

“You want it, babygirl?~” Whispered Kevin, leaning to the other’s ear.

Connie nodded quickly, “I do, daddy~”

“Where do you want it?”

“In my pussy~” Connie answered, gasping hotly, looking him in the eye as she said it, a smile on her face.

“Beg for it~” He commanded, hands now yanking up Connie’s shirt, revealing her dark chest and stomach to him.

“Ah! D-Daddy, please! Please fuck me!~” She cried out, feeling Kevin start rubbing against her cunt.

“Fuck you with what?” He asked, now starting to massage her nipples with his thumbs, earning shrill, whimpered cries from the younger girl.

“Y-Your cock!~” She answered, shivering in bliss. “Please fuck me hard with your cock, daddy!!~” Connie cried out, hoping that he would finally do it and stop teasing.

“All I needed to hear~” He whispered.

And just like that, he slammed hard inside Connie, going all the way in as both of them cried out in ecstasy.

“Fuuuuck!~” Kevin moaned out, eyes slammed shut and teeth gritted as he felt himself throb and drip inside Connie. He could also feel her legs around him once more, pulling him closer.

Connie’s mouth was agape as gasp after pleasured gasp left her. She was seeing stars as bliss filled her body, all thanks to his cock. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, making sure he would never try to go away.

He pulled back, almost all the way out, before slamming into her once again. He kept repeating this motion over and over, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through both of them. Each slam warranted a moan from Connie, who held as tight as he could to Kevin. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was agape as she was unable to hide how amazing she felt from this.

Kevin’s teeth were gritted, muffling his grunts as he thrust over and over inside Connie. The sounds of skin smacking filled the car as he kept going harder and harder.

Soon enough, both of them were moaning as Kevin’s thrusts picked up, going faster and harder.

“Daddy! Daddy~!” Connie cried out, out of breath as she bucked herself in time with his thrusts.

Each time she said that, it made Kevin feel powerful, a feeling of pure control filling him as he kept fucking Connie. He looked down at her with a pleasured grin, lunging his face to hers to join their lips together once more.

She muffled in surprise but was absolutely ecstatic to feel the older man’s lips against her own. Their tongues mingled and danced once more, much faster as they both were no doubt close to orgasm.

All Kevin could do was slam Connie against the seat, holding on tight to her as he could feel himself edging closer and closer.

Suddenly he pulled away, gasping hotly as he looked Connie in the eyes, “Connie, I’m so closer!~” He gritted, eyes slammed shut as the sound of his waist smacking against hers got louder.

The sound of her name leaving his lips made the young lady feel so happy. A smile formed on her face as she looked up at him, arms wrapping tighter as she could feel himself edging closer as well.

“Ahh!~ Daddy! Daddy, fill me up!~” She begged, eyes slammed shut as she could feel it coming.

In one beautiful moment, the two of them cried out in ecstasy, climax hitting them both as they clung tightly to one another. Kevin was pumping his seed into Connie, hugging the young woman close to his sweaty body. Connie came as well, tightening around Kevin’s cock and milking it for all it had. There was no higher pleasure than what the two had right there.

He shot the last of his load into her, some of it even seeping out past his cock as he wedged himself as deep as he could. By the end of it, the two laid in the back seat of the car, gasping for air and coated with each other’s fluids and sweat. Kevin held Connie close to him as they laid together, looking down at her in awe.

“Hey…you okay?” He asked softly, watching Connie turn up to him, an exhausted but pleasured grin on her face.

“Yeah…I’m fine.” She panted, looking into his eyes as she leaned against him, pressing her lips to his in another kiss.

He happily kissed back, hand softly caressing her smoothy, sweaty flesh. He didn’t even care about the possible stains on the backseat, all that mattered to him in that moment was Connie, and how he was lucky that he was there with her.


End file.
